


Protegee

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: The newest members of Blue Pegasus will need someone to show them the ropes.  Jenny is very interested in being the mentor for one of the newbies in particular.





	Protegee

Jenny peered at the group of new arrivals from her spot at the bar. Idly sipping from her fruit concoction, she evaluated each of the former Fairies' potential as a host.

After all, it was her duty as a senior member of Blue Pegasus to assist should they require any instruction in that department. A rather fun duty, it must be said.

Most of the time, anyway. She pitied whoever got stuck with the tall, blond Dreyar. He looked so uncomfortable, and out of place. A wardrobe change was in his future, and someone was going to have to wipe away that scowl that was permanently etched onto his face.

Well… there were some customers that were into that whole scruffy, dangerous vibe. Maybe he'd do well.

At any rate, she wasn't going to bother. Too much work, not enough reward as far as she was concerned. Jenny was nothing if not pragmatic, and her modeling career had given her a good eye to potentially bad jobs. One of the Trimens might find him a fun challenge, though. For all that they disliked men in general, they were certainly enthusiastic teachers.

Next was the brunette. Evergreen, if Jenny was remembering correctly (though she couldn't place a surname, no matter how she wracked her brain). She definitely had potential, and a clear sense of style and flair. Glasses were always a bonus, and her proportions were ideal. At a glance, arrogance was her fault - but at Blue Pegasus it could be turned into an asset. Pride was only a sin when in excess of its warrant.

Jenny filed her away as a possibility. Though she was definitely interested in coaching her, she knew she would have to fight the Trimens tooth and nail for the right. And she wasn't particularly fond of the idea of expending so much effort so early in the morning. She would if she had to, though.

The second man was… very, very tall. Even more so than Dreyar. Jenny rather liked his mask. It added a sense of mystery and allure. Always a bonus, he seemed playful too. She had a feeling she'd get along very nicely with Bickslow. So she filed him away as another potential.

When her gaze settled on the final new member of the guild, she nearly choked on her drink.

Jenny was used to being around pretty men. Gorgeous men. Of all body types and personalities and walks of life. They were her friends, her guild mates. She was mostly inured to beautiful males at this point. Not that she didn't love them still, of course. Simply put, the flirtatious pretty boys of Blue Pegasus and their wiles no longer had the ability to fluster or startle her.

But this man was flawless.

She had to get the name of his hair dresser. His lustrous, full-bodied jade locks were hands down the most gorgeous she'd ever seen (even in a guild that took hair care as seriously as Blue Pegasus did). Jenny itched to run her hands through them, to see if they were as soft as she envisioned.

That sense of style, too! The man knew how to accessorize and coordinate an outfit, that was clear. Elegance poured from him, writ clear in every line - from his jacket, to his cravat (perfectly tied! That was a rarity in this day and age!), to the rapier at his belt, and the straightness in his spine.

As he turned slightly, Jenny caught a better glimpse of his face and was floored by the sight of the beauty mark nestled to the side of one of his emerald eyes.

If he could smile at customers like he was at his teammates, Jenny had no doubt that he could slay an untold number of hearts. He might even be able to replace Hibiki as number one, if his manner was as refined as his image (and she suspected it was).

Yes… Freed Justine was perfect in every way.

Jenny had found her new protegee.


End file.
